1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative portable natural stone waterfall incorporating an integrated planter and water distribution system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many decorative fountains and waterfalls known in the art. Many are large and used as outdoor decoration and water features, and many others are smaller and used as indoor decorations. In general, the larger outdoor fountains are frequently made of natural materials such as stone, while the indoor waterfalls, due to their size, are generally made of non-natural materials.
Examples of small decorative indoor waterfalls include U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,439 to Wallis, which discloses a small, plastic cast waterfall with an internal pump and tubing that supplies water to the top of the fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,368 to Nash, which discloses a decorative waterfall with an internal pumping mechanism that delivers water to an upper reservoir so that the water flows down a flat wall. In one embodiment the wall has numerous recesses which help to create the sound of flowing water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,409 to Scarborough, discloses a small waterfall for use with an aquarium. In one embodiment of the invention the water flows down a small wall molded from thermoplastic to simulate a rock-like wall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,656 to Tran, discloses a small waterfall for aquariums. The waterfall, which is designed for use inside the aquarium, and therefore under the water, uses sand rather than water to provide the flowing material and is made from small natural or ceramic stone. U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,070 to Hones, discloses a small decorative waterfall. The primary feature of the waterfall is that it provides a substantially continuous film of water or liquid flowing over a lip which creates a small wall of water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,144 to Maxwell discloses a small decorative waterfall having a circular conduit for water to flow around a central post. It also has a number of posts that extend outward from the conduit to allow some water to trickle out from the conduit. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,520 to Hones, which is a continuation-in-part of the '070 patent also to Hones, discloses a small decorative waterfall that is designed to create a continuous unbroken wall of water.
There are also a number of large water features, all of which are made from natural or cast stone. These include U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,223 to Gosh, which discloses a pump mechanism that sits in a pond, and stones that can be set around the pump mechanism to create the look of a small waterfall. The Gosh patent is clearly drawn to a waterfall that is non-movable and permanent in the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,293 to Rosenberger discloses a group of stone pillars, at least one of which has a fountain incorporated into the top. This allows water to spay up, and then flow down, the stone pillars. The stone pillars are of significant size, and as a result the Rosenberger invention is essentially fixed and non-portable.
One of the features of the present invention is that it incorporates a living plant within the water feature. There are a couple of existing patents that include planters within the water feature, but are significantly different in their configuration from the Barnhill invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,293 to Rosenberger discloses a group of stone pillars, at least one of which has a fountain incorporated into the top. At least one of the other pillars contains a planter in the top. This incorporates a planter with the fountain, however the problem with this configuration is that the planter is below the fountain, which means that the water from the fountain can potentially enter the planter and potentially drown the plant. One configuration of the Hones '520 patent, described above, includes a planter placed behind the wall of water. This is a unique feature, but it is quite possible that the water could enter the planter and potentially drown the plant.
The preceding prior art waterfalls are all artistic, decorative, and in many cases provide the soothing sound of flowing water. But none has the appearance of a simulated miniature natural waterfall. Additionally, none incorporates an integrated planter for holding living plants. Finally, none incorporates an internal water distribution system that delivers water directly to multiple faces of the waterfalls. There is a need, therefore, for a freestanding miniature natural waterfall with an integrated planter and incorporates a water distribution system that protects the plant from the water.